Traditional tall buildings or tubular building structural systems utilize columns mainly to support typical vertical dead & live loads and horizontal wind & seismic loads. Nevertheless, this potential excessive-horizontal-impact problem becomes a reality after the Sep. 11, 2001 New York World Trade Center twin towers incident. Both twin towers, upon crashing by the hijacked airplanes from sideways, eventually collapsed. This tragedy reveals the inherited weakness of the traditional design for tall or tubular buildings especial for high rise buildings.
The invention, a compression ring horizontal bracing system, is designed to resolve the sudden excess horizontal impact problem a tall or tubular building structural systems have. This invention is applicable to new-construction or retrofit of existing buildings, and it provides improvement to deficiencies of tall buildings with tubular structural system. The material for the structural components could be steel, concrete, composite, combination or any material suitable to build these structural components. The bracing system could be provided at every level of the building floors or just at levels as required.